Short Stuff
by JenniferJF
Summary: COMPLETE. The Lucian Alliance wants something from Earth - and something infinitely precious to Sam and Jack hangs in the balance. S/J established, set a few years after Universe.
1. Smashing Towers

He carefully set the last block on top of the pile - just so - before stepping back to look at the structure he'd built. Absolutely perfect. And then, getting down on all fours, he grabbed the Tonka Truck sitting nearby and rammed it - as hard as he possibly could - into the tower of blocks.

Bright red, yellow and green shapes went flying everywhere, the sound of the impact loud even in the already noisy classroom. But it could be louder. And the blocks could fly further. Abandoning the truck again, he set about rebuilding the tower. Only this time, he was going to build it even better…

Immersed as he was in his quest for the ultimate smash-up, he didn't notice his preschool teacher's soft approach until he heard her quiet, "Matthew?"

Turning to look up over his shoulder at her, he asked, "Yeah?"

"You're wanted in the office, honey. Mrs. Stacey needs to talk to you."

"What about?" He hadn't done anything naughty. Lately.

"About what. And I don't know. She didn't say." He might be only four, but even he knew it couldn't be for anything good. She must have read something in his look, for she continued, "But don't worry. You're not in trouble."

Which showed what she knew because, on entering the office, he found two big guys in dark suits standing next to Mrs. Stacey's desk. And, unfortunately, one of the other things Matthew'd learned in his four short years was how to recognize Federal agents when he saw them.

As it turned out, though, Matthew O'Neill wasn't the only one in very big trouble.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He stood at the end of the ramp with everyone else, clutching tightly to Daniel's hand. In front of them, the round spinny-thing started to move. Even prepared for what came next, he jumped when the water shot out the front. He hated that. But, then again, he hated _everything_ about this place: the soldiers standing around them, the TV screens showing ships floating in space… And all the lights and loud noises and people running around all over the place…

He didn't want to go through that gate, though, either. He hated the cold, and the shock of coming out on the other side. He didn't want to stay in that dirty camp again, in smelly tents with all the other kids, eating yucky food at long tables, bored until they finally let him come back home.

He just wanted to go home to Daddy.

So when everyone else started forward, he stayed where he was. Daniel turned around. "Come on, Matt."

Matthew shook his head. "No. I don't wanna."

"You have to. Come on."

He shook his head again. Harder. "No. I wanna go home." Matt sniffed loudly, and hoped Daniel wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes. Big Boys didn't cry.

"Matt…"

"Please?"

"No. You can't. I'm sorry.. But you can't, Matt. Now, come on. We don't have time." Daniel tried pulling him forwards, towards the glimmering water.

"No!" Matthew pulled himself, backwards, breaking free of Daniel's grip. Then, turning, he slipped easily past the soldiers who moved to try to stop him, and ran from the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Matthew?"

It sounded like Daddy, but Matthew was too afraid of discovery to answer. He tried to press himself back even further into the ductwork he was hiding in.

"Come on, short stuff. I know you're in there. They've got you on the scanner…"

It _was_ Daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, short stuff. It's me. Now, come on out here."

"I wanna go home."

"I know. Daniel told me. But we don't have time for this now. Please, just come out here."

"Can I go home?"

"Matthew…"

"Please, Daddy? I wanna go home. Don't send me away." He hoped Daddy couldn't tell he was crying.

"Oh… Sweetie."

"Please?"

"Matthew… Come out and we'll talk."

"Promise, Daddy. Promise you won't make me go."

He could hear Daddy's sigh. Then, "All right, short stuff. I promise. Just come here."

Matthew made his way carefully from his hiding place. As he reached the outside, his father was there waiting to help lift him out. Still held close in Daddy's arms, he asked, "Are we going home, now?"

He could feel Daddy's arms tighten their grip. "We can't, Matthew. I'm sorry… But I have to get you through that 'gate."

It was impossible. He couldn't believe his ears. "You promised!"

"I know, Matt. But you need to go where it's safe."

"I'm safe here, Daddy. Please."

The look on his father's face was awful. Matthew didn't know what he'd done to make Daddy look that way, but he knew he was in trouble. He didn't want to go through the 'gate, but now he knew he couldn't stay with Daddy, either. In absolute terror, desperate to escape, he started to push - to squirm against the arms that held him.

"No.. Matthew… don't."

He was almost free; he could feel Daddy's grip loosening. And then, just when escape seemed possible, there was a sudden painfully sharp pressure on his arm…

Followed by nothing at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack marched into the 'gate room, and Daniel couldn't remember the last time his friend had looked so… Not angry exactly. But somehow furious all the same. His features were hard in a way Daniel hadn't seen in years.

Matthew lay draped against Jack's shoulder, seemingly fast asleep. Jack thrust his son out to Daniel's waiting arms.

"He didn't want to come. He fought…" Jack explained. Then he added, almost as if to himself, "He'll be furious when the drug wears off."

"Jack.. You did --"

"Tell him I love him." And then, without another word, Jack turned and, after a signal to those waiting in the control room, was gone in a flash of white.


	2. Mommy

He woke slowly, unsure of where he was until memory returned along with increased consciousness.

Standing at the 'gate with Daniel. And hiding. And Daddy. And…

That was when he recognized the smell. That awful mustiness that reminded him a little of the cabin but with all the good smells missing - like Mommy's soap or the smoke from the wood fire burning in the stove.

His eyes shot open, confirming his location. He was lying on a cot in one of the long tents, surrounded by identical beds on every side. Only his had Daniel sitting in a chair next to it, reading a book as he waited. He hadn't meant to make a sound, but Daniel must have heard something, because he looked up from the book toward Matthew. "Hey, Matt. Welcome back." Then, after a silent moment, he added, "You okay?"

Matthew wanted to speak; to tell Daniel everything. How much he didn't want to be here. How they shouldn't have made him come. And most importantly, how Daddy had lied to him. Even after he had _promised_…

But Matthew was here now anyway.

He had wanted to speak, but he knew he couldn't. Not to Daniel. No matter how badly he needed a friend, he knew Daniel was Daddy's friend, too.

Rolling over onto his side, his back to Daniel, he buried his face in his pillow. He tried to control himself, but when Daniel quietly tried to explain: "He loves you, Matthew. He just wanted you to be safe," he couldn't any more. The tears came, streaming silently down his face. He could feel Daniel's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't care. Daniel didn't understand.

He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here.

And for the first time since he'd been a very little boy, he admitted the truth he usually kept hidden from everyone. Even himself. And especially from his parents.

"I want my Mommy," he sobbed into his pillow.

And if Daniel heard, he didn't say a thing. But his hand remained on Matthew's shoulder until long after the boy had cried himself back to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Colonel?"

Sam Carter looked away from the streak of stars outside the_ George Hammond's _front viewport towards the young woman manning the ship's communications array. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"There's a message coming through for you from the SGC. General Landry, ma'am."

"Put it through to my console, Lieutenant."

"Ma'am… He asked that you take this one in private."

More than a bit concerned, but experienced enough not to let it show, Sam simply nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Tell him I'll be with him in a few minutes." Then, turning to the man sitting at navigation next to her, she ordered, "Major, you have the bridge," before standing up and heading to the privacy of her office.

A very few minutes later, she was sitting down at her desk and punching in the commands to bring up General Landry and the SGC. Almost as soon as his face filled her monitor, he began talking. "Colonel Carter."

"General," she acknowledged his greeting with a brief nod. Then, at the strain on his face, she couldn't help asking, "What happened? Did they hit…"

He shook his head, quickly dismissing that idea. "No, that's not it. In fact, Sam, it looks like the attack on Earth may have been just an elaborate ruse. The Alliance pulled out about an hour ago. We're beginning to suspect the reason they were able to send so many ships is because none of them was manned by more than a skeleton crew."

"Then why…?"

"They hit the Alpha site, Sam. At about the same time they withdrew from Earth we got reports from the site of several ships entering close orbit," he paused for her to process this news before continuing, and Sam barely even noticed the compassion in his tone through her own shock and fear. "It's been half-an-hour since we last heard from them."

She nodded, immensely grateful the general had instructed her to take the message in private. Her poker face wasn't _that_ good.

He continued, "Look, Sam. The_ Hammond's _nearly there already. If there was anyone else even remotely close…"

She nodded again. Finally finding her voice, she took a deep breath before saying, "No, Sir. It's okay."

"And you…?"

She - somehow - managed to find a slight smile despite herself. "I'll make it."

"Good. And.. Good luck, Sam."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Landry Out."

And, with a flicker, the image vanished, leaving her alone. She turned to look out the window at the slash of hyperspace outside. Willing the ship to go faster wasn't going to help. Turning back to her console, she brought up her email. Not that writing Jack would help either, but maybe it would give her the strength she needed to keep herself together.

Because right now, Sam Carter's worry wasn't going to help Matthew at all. But Colonel Samantha Carter, in command of the_ George Hammond_, sure as hell could.


	3. Long Distance

TO: O'NEILL, JACK (john. j .oneill pentagon .hsc . osd .mil)  
FROM: CARTER, SAMANTHA  
SENT: 10 NOV 2311Z

-------

Jack -

Needed to write, but I've got nothing to really say. Words can't help.

I'm sure you know we're headed there now... You'll probably know what we find as soon as I do. And…

Damn it, Jack. Part of me wants to get there now, part of me is terrified of arriving. And part of me just wants to wake up and find this is all some horrible nightmare.

And I can't even fault us for agreeing to send him there. I mean… What parents would have refused that offer? And how could we have known… I keep telling myself, at least Daniel is with him. And that helps. A little. At least he's not alone.

Just. Jack. Please don't worry about me. I have this mental image of you chewing out some hapless NCO out of sheer frustration, and that's not going to do any of us any good. I'm holding it together here - mostly - and I need to know you are, too.

Sorry this is so disjointed. I need to get back to the bridge. Please write back as soon as you can. I love you and miss you - as always. And I need to hear from you.

Love,

Sam

--------

SAMANTHA CARTER  
Colonel, U. S. Air Force  
Commander  
U.S.S. George Hammond

* * *

TO: CARTER, SAMANTHA  
FROM: O'NEILL, JACK  
SENT: 10NOV 2318Z

---------

Sam,

No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, k?

Though of course you were right. Staff's avoiding me after what happened to the last SOB who came in here.

Yeah, I know. He didn't find it funny, either.

Which proves I'm even more worthless than usual this morning. And - you know me - that's pretty damn worthless.

I know. Not funny either. See what I mean?

At least one of us is still out there doing something useful.

And, yes. I know. Feeling sorry for myself isn't helping anything at all. But there's nothing else I can do. Here.

Just know I love you. And I really am okay. Mostly. Or will be.

See you soon.

Love Always - Jack

---------

JOHN J. O'NEILL  
Lieutenant General, U.S. Air Force  
Director of Homeworld Security

* * *

Jack was wrong, though. As Sam read his email, she did smile. A little. And, afterwards, she really did feel better. At least, a little bit better. Which, if he'd known, would have made him feel anything but worthless.

But wouldn't have changed his mind.


	4. Voids

The curve of the planet filled half her view, a familiar blend of blue and green and brown which spoke of habitability and reminded one of home despite the slash of deep black space visible beyond its glow. Beautifully breathtaking by any standards, she barely registered what she was seeing. Surrounding her, on the ship itself, the equally familiar bustle of her crew, the barely audible buzz of equipment and electronics, and even the deep hum of the ship's engines themselves went unnoticed as well.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring at the small speaker built into the arm of her command chair until a sudden burst of sound from it startled her.

"_Hammond_? This is Major Henry."

She answered him herself: "Major, this is the _Hammond_." Her voice was still steady, which was good. It might have cracked a little, though, when she continued, "Report?"

"Ma'am.. There's no one here."

The nightmare, born not of imagination but of harsh experience, that she'd been firmly suppressing - his small body broken and bloodied and tossed away like some monstrous child's abandoned toy - overwhelmed her completely. She opened her mouth to speak but could barely find the strength to draw her next ragged breath.

Major Hanson, her executive officer, quickly asked what she could not: "Bodies, Henry?"

"No. I mean. Damn it… Sorry, ma'am. I meant… There's _no one _here. The tents and equipment are all here, and there are signs of fighting, but.. No sign of any people."

Sam found her voice. And made her decision, even though it flew in the face of all established protocol and procedure. "Is the area secured, Major?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned to look at Hanson, but he was already ahead of her. "I've got the ship, Ma'am."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam slowly pulled the tent flap open and stepped inside. The entire camp had been cleared by Major Henry and his team before she'd come down, but it wasn't physical danger she was wary of. She stood just inside the entrance and let the canvas fall closed behind her, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim interior.

She knew what she should be seeing, she'd been there often enough herself. Perfectly aligned rows of neat cots, each with a standard footlocker at its side to serve as both storage and table. Strictly temporary quarters for those people who had been chosen, by the IOA, to represent the best hope amongst its citizens for the future of humanity in case the very worst should befall the people of Earth.

But chaos confronted her now. Cots lay upended and lockers overturned, their contents spilling across the floor. She scanned the scene quickly, and knew she had found what she'd been seeking the moment her eyes fell upon it. Hardly aware any more of her surroundings, she crossed the room and, sitting down on her heels, gathered the fallen clothing off the hard packed dirt upon which it lay.

The blue t-shirt with the yellow monster truck she'd always hated but which she'd finally broken down and bought anyway rather than put up with more pleading… the old yet-supposedly comfortable jeans with the hole in one knee she'd wanted to throw away but which had been packed as a compromise… the flannel pajamas he'd hated but which she'd promised he'd appreciate if it got cold… socks and underwear still in their plastic bags from the store… Just clothing, really. But the strength of the memories they held threatened to tear her apart, ripping out the pieces of her heart where Matthew should be.

The speaker in her ear crackled to life, interrupting her thoughts before she lost control completely. "Colonel Carter?"

"Yes?"

"We got the 'gate back up and running, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"Yes. And, Ma'am, there's someone coming through…"

"I'll be right there." And, after delaying just long enough to set the clothing back in his footlocker - she couldn't bear the thought of simply tossing his things back onto the ground - Sam stood and hurried outside.

She arrived at the now active Stargate and took her place behind one of the groups of soldiers waiting at the edge of the clearing, rifles aimed squarely at the shimmering event horizon. A form appeared inside, at first simply a nebulous outline but solidifying into the stocky metal shape of a MALP as it moved out and away from the 'gate.

Which meant Earth. And the SGC.

Major Henry signaled from across the clearing, and the soldiers ringing the 'gate broke cover and slowly moved forward.

More figures followed quickly behind the MALP, and just as quickly became recognizable. It was the first of these, however, which captured her full attention.

Certain now there was nothing to fear, she stepped towards the 'gate. "You shouldn't be here," she observed.

"You really shouldn't be here, either."

"Couldn't stay away… Sir," she added, finally remembering.

"Me neither," Jack said. But the look in his eyes - a terrible mixture of love, determination, and grief she was certain only she could read - spoke the volumes his words could not. Turning to Major Henry, who had stepped towards them, he said, "Major, I need to speak with Colonel Carter for a few minutes. Brief Lieutenant Egan and her men on the current situation and deploy them as you see fit." And then, without bothering to wait for a reply, Jack led Sam towards the relative privacy of one of the nearby tents.


	5. The Messenger

The tent flap had barely closed behind them before she was in his arms and for several long, silent moments, they simply clung to each other, neither needing nor having words to speak. It was enough - it was _everything_ - to simply know they were no longer alone with their fear and grief.

Finally though, Sam asked, separating just far enough to look up into his face, "How on earth did you talk them into letting you come?" She didn't even bother asking the why. She'd realized his presence had been inevitable the moment she'd seen him step through the 'gate. Jack never broke a promise, and she knew - possibly better even than he did himself - exactly where his priorities lay.

"We're not the only ones who had a child here, Sam."

"Oh… God." Because, no matter how hard it was to be there, _not_ being there must have been infinitely worse.

Jack's arms tightened around her. "Yeah. So you can see why it was easy…"

She nodded. "Yes.. But--"

They were interrupted by shouting and commotion outside just as Major Henry's voice came over Sam's earpiece. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter… I think you're going to want to see this."

Stepping outside, they found a group of soldiers, the source of the noise and confusion, gathered in the clearing near the 'gate. Major Henry beckoned them over. As they drew closer, Sam could see Sergeant Mullie, the medic, kneeling next to a child lying in the midst of the group, and for one terrifying moment she was afraid it might be Matthew before realizing the child's hair was brown, not blond. And as she watched, the small figure turned his head towards the medic. So at least he wasn't--

Still, he was _someone's _child, and Sam couldn't suppress a surge of concern at the paleness of his features beneath the dirt and grime. "Sergeant?" she asked the medic, who was just placing her stethoscope back into her case.

Mullie looked up over her shoulder at Sam. "He checks out okay, Ma'am."

Jack was already kneeling down in the dirt next to the child and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You okay, son?" he asked. Sam realized she wasn't the only one affected by the child's similarity to Matthew.

The boy nodded, "Yeah.. I'm not hurt. I'm okay."

"What's your name?"

"Jason. Jason O'Keefe."

"Well, Jason. How about we get you up off this ground and somewhere you can get some warm food and clean clothes?"

"Yes… please." Sam couldn't help smiling a little at his last minute addition of the word.

Jack turned to look up at Sam. "Carter?"

She turned to Major Henry. "Take over down here, Major. Keep looking for anything that might tell us what happened. General O'Neill and I will take Jason back up to the _Hammond_." As she'd given the order, Jack had scooped the child into his arms and stepped back to Sam's side. Touching the button on her communicator, she switched to long-range comms. "_Hammond_, this is Colonel Carter."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Three to bring up, on my signal."

"Yes, Ma'am."

And, a few seconds later, the world dissolved around her in a flash of white, and was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack had stayed in the infirmary with Jason while Sam had returned to her bridge, and it wasn't until the child had had something to eat and drink, and been medicated into a fitful slumber, that he joined Sam. She looked up as he approached her chair.

At her expectant look, he began, knowing what she was asking without her needing to ask. "They're all okay, Carter. They left him behind so he could tell us."

"Us?"

"Well, whichever ship from Earth came to investigate the loss of contact with the base."

"Tell us what?"

"They've taken them, Sam. Somehow, the Lucian Alliance found out about the Alpha Site… and who we send there.. And figured out it was the best way to get leverage."

"What do they want?" she asked.

"We're to stay in orbit here. They'll be contacting us when they're ready to talk."

He paused for a moment to let the information sink in, and tried to ignore the desperate hope in the look Sam gave him when it finally did. The Lucian Alliance had been a thorn in their side for years, and he knew them well enough to be sure her hope was unfounded. Those people couldn't be trusted. Not with anything. And certainly not with the life of his son.

And if _anyone _thought he was going to sit around on his ass and wait for them while Matthew's life hung in the balance… Jack O'Neill might have gotten older and softer stuck behind that desk, but he wasn't dead. Not yet.


	6. Peaceful Spaces

Matthew shifted restlessly on Daniel's lap, the small hand which had maintained its clutch on his forearm even in sleep tightened reflexively as the boy dreamed.

He gently stroked the child's temple with his free hand. "Shhhh…." Whatever demons had haunted the boy's dreams receded, and he relaxed back into Daniel's arms.

Only Daniel was fairly certain he knew the nature of Matthew's nightmares. No child should have to go through what he had been through in the last few days, especially not one so young. Awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of gunfire and the scream of death gliders, Daniel would never forget the terror on Matthew's face when he had pulled him from his blankets or the desperation with which the boy had clung to him as they'd tried futilely to escape into the nearby woods.

At least whomever their captors were - and Daniel could make a fairly good guess - weren't unnecessarily cruel; they hadn't tried to separate him from Matthew. Yet. He'd even been allowed to carry the boy clasped in his arms as they'd been rounded up and led quickly without ceremony or explanation through the Stargate, onto awaiting transports, and then to this small room in which they now sat.

Daniel glanced around them. In his estimation, about half the camp's original population was locked in with them; he had no idea what had become of the rest, but he hoped they had simply been taken to another cell. No one seemed injured beyond a few minor bruises and scratches - the operation against them had been too quick and successful for anything even remotely resembling a proper resistance.

His arms tightened around the small child who felt so light and insubstantial on his lap. And who had no business being anywhere near anything like this place. But here he was. Daniel was just glad Matthew didn't have to be here alone. Even if it meant being here with him.

He kissed the top of the boy's hair before resting his cheek on top of the small blond head and closing his own eyes. Daniel needed to get some sleep himself. If he knew the boy's parents at all... and he knew them extremely well… they wouldn't have long to wait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack pushed back from the console. He had talked to every last contact he could think of, asking them to keep their eyes and ears open for any news concerning the missing humans. There was nothing else - right now - he could do. Yet it didn't seem nearly enough.

He knew nothing would until Matthew was safely back home where he belonged.

But, for the moment, he knew there was nothing they could do but wait and trust someone - somewhere - would get a lead. The galaxy was a big place, but functionally at least, it wasn't really that _big_. Not anymore.

He stood up and headed back to the ship's bridge where the subdued lighting and strange crew reminded him that he had heard the bells for third watch some time earlier. And, in fact, that Sam had stopped by the office he had been using on her way back to her quarters to suggest he consider turning in soon himself.

That had been several hours ago.

The young captain in charge of the watch jumped to her feet as he entered the bridge. "General O'Neill." Even after so many years, Jack still hated that. He must have looked fairly lost, though, or perhaps very tired, because she quickly continued, "Sir, would you like an escort to your quarters?"

He nodded gratefully, too exhausted both physically and emotionally to even pretend he had a chance of finding his own way given directions. "Yes, thank you, Captain."

"No problem, Sir." She turned and gestured to an NCO standing at a nearby panel. "Sergeant Phoenix, please escort the General to his quarters."

Jack followed the sergeant from the bridge and through the labyrinth of corridors which, even after all the time he'd spent on Earth starships, still confused the hell out of him. It wasn't until they were nearing their destination that he realized where they were headed.

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"These are Colonel Carter's quarters. If I'm staying here, then where…?"

The younger man paused briefly in the corridor, clearly confused. "Sir… I think everyone just assumed…."

"Assumed what?"

"Well… That you'd be staying with your wife, Sir."

"With…. My…?"

The sergeant smiled, and despite his exhaustion Jack couldn't help suspecting it was the same slightly condescending look he'd normally seen reserved for old men playing chess in the park. Or nursing home residents. "You've been out of the field a long time, Sir, haven't you?" He'd been correct, then. He waited silently for the kid to continue. "Well, welcome to the new military…. And don't think you're getting special treatment, Sir. There are three other couples on this ship sharing quarters at this very moment."

And with that surprising bit of news, as they had reached the door to Sam's quarters, the NCO wished him a good night's sleep and headed back down the hall.

Jack entered quietly, not wanting to disturb Carter, and was mildly surprised to find his duffle sitting inside the door waiting for him. Not having to carry his own gear anymore was one of the _very_ few benefits to being a general officer he'd found truly useful. Opening the bag, he grabbed what he needed before going to wash up and change in the room's small private head. Within minutes, he was slipping into bed beside his sleeping wife.

At least, he'd thought she was sleeping.

"Surprised?" she asked as he settled under the covers.

"Very. I must have missed a memo."

She rolled over to face him. The smile his slight attempt at humor had brought out barely touched her eyes, but at least it was something. She slid her arms around him, and he pulled her close. For several long moments they lay entwined together until she finally broke the silence with the question he'd been expecting. "Did you check with everyone?"

"Yeah…. No one had news. But they promised to keep their ears open and to get back to us if they heard anything."

Her sigh whispered against his neck. "So… we wait."

It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway. "Yes." He kissed her forehead, and she tilted her chin up to him. Accepting the offer, he bent his head to hers, claiming her lips with his own. When their mouths separated after several long moments, he observed, "I like the new Air Force, by the way."

This time he got a chuckle despite everything. Rolling over in his arms, she molded her body to his. "I love you, Jack."

"Love you, too, Carter."

"And I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

They lapsed into silence, and within minutes her steady breathing told him she slept. Despite his exhaustion, though, Jack hadn't really expected to sleep. At least, not any time soon. But lying there in the dark, Sam so wonderfully and unexpectedly in his arms, the steady beat of her heart a counterpoint to his, he fell asleep only moments later himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N: The military has, in fact, started to allow married couples deployed to the same place to share quarters. "They've" discovered (cause "they're" brilliant that way) that giving people as much time to spend with their families and loved ones as possible - even in combat zones - is actually good for mental stability and, in fact, leads to unit cohesion rather than destabilization. Or, in other words, in reference to the old joke, "If the military wanted you to have a family, they'd have issued you one…," now, they kind of have._


	7. Release

_A/N: This chapter, and only this chapter, is rated M. So if you're under 18, skip it and go on to Chapter 8. You won't skip anything crucial story wise. Promise. Thanks._

_

* * *

  
_

She rose slowly into consciousness, her body responding to his even from the depths of sleep: he pressed against her back, his hand clasping her hip, his need hard along her thigh. His hips rocked against hers, gentle yet persistent, and she shifted, legs parting, instinct welcoming him in. His hand tangled into her hair, arching her back, positioning her as he pressed forward, slipping easily past the narrow band of her panties and sliding into her.

And then he was thrusting, and it had been six weeks, and she hadn't realized the full extent of her own hunger until he was pressing her into the mattress with each stroke and she needed more; she couldn't get enough. He pushed harder - deeper - his body responding to hers until finally it was enough and driven past the brink she shattered completely beneath him.

Mere seconds later he collapsed on top of her, fully spent himself; they lay in a tangle upon the mattress, neither willing nor able to move.

Then Jack shifted off her and she followed, rolling around to face him. Her arms slipped around his neck; she buried her head in his chest as he held her tight.

And only then, finally, Sam cried.


	8. Impossibilities

The Ha'tak dropped out of hyperspace into high orbit around PSX-178 and slowly drifted down the planet's gravity well towards the_ George Hammond_'s lower position. Carter sat in her chair on the bridge, watching the ship approach. Jack stood at her side, having refused to take over her seat when offered.

He'd spent enough time sitting around on his ass.

The other ship slipped into position next to them, and their communication's console crackled to life. "This is Captain Waring, representing the Lucian Alliance, calling the Taur'i vessel. Respond."

Carter nodded to her communications officer, who pressed a button on the console in front of him. Almost immediately, the image of the Ha'tak on the monitors was replaced by a brown-haired man Jack assumed must be the captain of the nearby ship. "Captain Waring, this is Colonel Samantha Carter on the _U.S.S. George Hammond_."

The face on the monitor spoke. "Ah… Colonel Carter. I thought that was you. You probably don't realize, but we've met before. Or at least, our ships have…." When Carter failed to respond, the man continued, "I trust your people enjoyed our little show? Hopefully our little mock invasion didn't cause too much of a panic…"

"Get to your point, Captain."

She had always been better at this sort of thing than he. If Jack had been the one speaking, he'd already have resorted to quips.

"As I'm sure you're aware of by now, we have… obtained… several of your people. They will remain our… guests… until such time as your government meets our request."

"So, the Alliance is resorting to common kidnapping, now?"

Waring grinned - the grin of a shark about to strike its prey. "Believe me, Colonel, there is nothing common about this 'kidnapping' And I think we both know it."

Sam froze, for the merest heartbeat, and Jack's own breath stuck in his throat. Because if they knew… Somehow… And if they dared harm one hair on his head… But Waring's next words alleviated the fear. "You don't just send anyone to your 'Alpha Site,' do you? Only your best and brightest? Or their offspring? The 'future' of humanity?" He laughed. Humorlessly. "We're willing to wager that you'll do just about anything to get them back…"

Sam took a deep breath, and Jack could see the color return to her face. And something else. The fear in her eyes had been replaced with white hot anger. He'd seen it himself - in the mirror - but never expected to see it in her. "What do you want?" she asked. Her tone could have frozen lava.

"I think you know what we want."

Jack, personally, had no idea. But, watching Sam, he could almost see the gears turn as she stared at the face in the monitor. And then, the light of understanding. And resolution. And despair. "No."

"It's either that, or…"

"There must be something else. Anything else."

"No. You have our demands."

"There-- We can't…"

"No, Colonel. You can. You've reproduced them before. You can give one to us."

"Captain…"

"You have 24-hours, Colonel. We'll be back." The communication ended on a crackle of static, and his image on the monitor was replaced with that of his ship.

Jack hardly noticed as the Ha'tak on the monitor turned and leapt back into hyperspace. "What do they want, Carter?"

Her features were a conflict of despair and rage as she turned to look up at him. "An Asgard Core."

"Shit," he breathed under his breath. And he felt her despair take hold of him. Because she was right. There was no way they could let the Lucian Alliance get their hands on one of those. Not even to save the life of their son.


	9. Debts

Jack wasn't working in his borrowed office when Sam stopped by to pick him up on her way to the officer's mess that evening. He wasn't waiting for her there or in their quarters, either. Or in any of the first half-dozen other places she checked.

Finally, standing in the ship's crowded gymnasium, she stopped to think. To consider not the place but the man. If he wasn't still sitting at the console, arguing with diplomats and politicians, searching in hopeless desperation for a solution to a problem she knew in her heart-of-hearts to be unsolvable….

She found him in the darkened boardroom, standing in front of the large viewport. Staring out into the vastness of space beyond the glass. The hiss of the door at her entrance should have alerted him to her presence, but he didn't seemed to notice. So, hesitant to disturb his private musings without invitation, she stood just inside the door, watching him watch the stars.

"They seem so close." His voice was low when he finally spoke, as though speaking more to himself than to her. "Like we could reach out and touch them."

"They're beautiful." Even now, she couldn't deny that truth.

"Once upon a time, that wouldn't have been your first thought," he observed.

"People change."

"Hmmm… Maybe."

There was something in his tone, a deep underlying despair, which broke her heart. "They didn't agree."

"You knew they wouldn't." It was almost an accusation. Even though it was the truth.

"So did you."

He let out his breath on a long sigh. "Yeah…" He paused for a moment before continuing, still not turning to face her, his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear, "It's my fault, Sam."

"You're fault? How…?"

"I made him go."

"We discussed it. We both agreed…"

"No. I mean. I _made_ him go. He didn't want to, and he ran. I found him and tricked him. He was so scared, and he fought… and I stuck a needle into him and put him to sleep and sent him away."

"It was for his own good. His protection. How could you have known…?"

"I _lied_ to him, Sam. He was so desperate and scared. And I betrayed him. His last…" His voice broke, and he took a long slow breath before continuing, "I betrayed him. And now he's…."

There was nothing she could say. No words of comfort that could possibly help. "God.… Jack." She stepped forward, instinctively reaching toward him, but stopped mid-motion. He remained where he had stood, his back a barrier between them, and for one endless moment they stood motionless, a silent tableau suspended in time; her heart froze in her chest, her breath in her throat. Her entire future - _their_ entire future - balanced on the razor edge of his next decision.

Then he was turning to her, reaching for her; she stepped forward into his embrace and he crushed her to his chest. Whatever happened - even if the very _worst_ happened - at least they would be facing it together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She wasn't sure how long they had been sitting together in the boardroom, her head on his shoulder, his arm holding her close, silently staring out the window into the nothingness beyond. The void in which, somewhere amongst those seemingly infinite stars, Matthew still lived and breathed and could be saved. If only they knew where; if only they had more time.

There was nothing else to do; nowhere else to be. They were on death watch and they both knew it, simply counting down the clock until the inevitable end.

And then, loud in the silence of the room, the speaker in Sam's ear came to life. "Bridge to Colonel Carter."

"Carter here."

"Ma'am, I think you're going to want to come up here."

Sam was already on to her feet and headed to the door, Jack right behind her. "What is it?"

"We've got a call from Major Henry, Ma'am, planetside. The Stargate has activated. And… Colonel… He's getting Master Teal'c's IDC."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They arrived on the bridge right after Teal'c, and Sam had her arms around him even before formally welcoming him aboard. As they separated, Jack stepped forward, clasping the other man's arm in the traditional Jaffa greeting before embracing him himself.

Before either Sam or Jack could ask why he had come, Teal'c said, without preamble, "We have found them, O'Neill."

The two desperate parents exchanged a quick glance before Jack asked, "You sure, T?"

"Indeed. We have had every available spy searching for the past two days, and that search has finally produced fruit." He patted the satchel slung across his shoulder. "I have brought maps and details of the location in which they are held. I believe we do not have much time…?"

"You didn't have to come yourself," Jack observed.

"Yes, I did." And then, smiling at his former comrades, Teal'c added, "It is a very old debt."


	10. Payback

The 'gate sat in an empty field, the dirt surrounding it hard-baked by the heat of the planet's twin suns. The first of those suns to rise each morning was already peaking over the horizon, sending it's gold-red rays streaking across the sky and casting a long sharp shadow as they struck the gate itself.

To all appearances, an abandoned 'gate on an uninhabited planet.

Then, with a click and a whir, loud in the quiet of the dawn, the circle came alive. Markings on the outer ring lit up; the inner ring began to spin. The symbols locked into place as it moved until, the final one complete, the activating event horizon roared outward only to stabilize quickly into a glittering curtain within the circle itself.

The curtain shimmered, and a long sleek silver cylinder, which looked - correctly - as though it had been made to fit through the circle shot out into the air above the field, headed upward… and vanished as though it had never been. Three more identical objects followed behind it, one after the other in rapid succession, and they too disappeared up into the sky.

The symbols unlocked. The lights faded. The energy within dissipated as though it had never been.

The Stargate stood as it had stood for millennium, as though there had never been any disturbance at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Their passage through the 'gate might have appeared to go unnoticed, but common sense - and the information from Teal'c's spies - told Jack that it had not. Which was why speed was of the utmost importance. The entire success of their plan relied on moving fast: getting in and getting out before the Lucian Alliance forces stationed here could assess the full nature of the threat and obtain reinforcements.

The four Jumpers set down as close as they could get to the entrance of the caverns which housed the Alliance's hidden base. The three teams they had carried moved out, one remaining close by to guard their retreat, the other two moving forward to engage the enemy.

As expected, they initially met with very little resistance. The need for secrecy had resulted in few additional forces being brought in to guard the captives, the Alliance counting on that secrecy itself to keep their prisoners secure. A single burst of gunfire from the tree line to take down the three men guarding the front entrance, a little well placed C-4, and the teams were inside.

The base consisted of little more than a weapons storehouse and barracks area, along with a small hangar, originally intended as a staging area for short range raids on civilian shipping. Their intel indicated one group of hostages were being held in a converted storeroom, the others in an unused barrack's room. Matthew was believed to be held in the storeroom. Jack's team headed in that direction, Lieutenant Colonel Kindler's took the other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Matthew woke to the sound of gunfire. At first, he assumed it was yet another nightmare. But then Daniel was next to him, shaking him to full wakefulness. And he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Matthew... Matt… Wake up!"

"What is it?" he asked, but he was already pulling himself into a sitting position and scrambling into Daniel's waiting arms.

Daniel pulled him close. His mouth was next to Matthew's ear, making it easy for him to hear the answer despite the increasing noise around them. "From the sound of it, kid… It's gotta be your Dad."

"Daddy?" He tried not to sound as excited as he felt; he really _was_ still mad at his father. Because he hadn't forgotten that Daddy had lied…. But he couldn't help feeling happy that maybe Daddy had come for him anyway. Cause he was still _Daddy_. And Daddy could do anything. He could stop all the bad men and get Matthew out of here and take him home. And maybe even, somehow, make everything else all right again, too.

And then, as if in answer to Matthew's question, he heard a voice - he _knew_ it was Daddy - just outside the door yell, "Fire in the hole." Daniel, and everyone else, ran to the far side of the room, Daniel crouching with his back to the door, sheltering Matthew in his arms.

The door exploded inward, and Daniel turned and stood up as the smoke cleared, giving Matthew a clear view of the room. And of Daddy stepping through the doorway.

"Daddy!"

He was out of Daniel's arms in an instant, running across the room to meet Daddy halfway. And then Daddy was kneeling on the ground next to him, his arms around Matthew, clutching him to his chest. The embrace was too tight; Matthew couldn't breathe, and he didn't care. He'd been scared - terrified - for so long. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be safe.

He hadn't wanted to cry; he'd tried not to, but he couldn't help himself. And then he realized that not all the tears were his own.

Maybe Big Boys really did cry after all.


	11. The Best Laid Plans

Jack knelt on the ground, Matthew clutched tightly to his chest for as many moments as he could possibly spare. Holding him again, feeling his small body alive and warm and _there_, chased away all the nightmares which had haunted him, both sleeping and waking, for the last few terrible days. Feeling suddenly years younger, he stood, still holding Matthew, and turned to the team's commander, Major Nelson, who was already coordinating the former hostages to move out.

"We good to go?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Right, Major, after you."

Nelson's team moved out first, herding the group of civilians with them. As they waited for the room to clear, Jack asked Daniel. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded. "Now. What took you so long?"

Jack smiled, "Had to stop and ask for directions. Place wasn't on the tourist map." He paused, hesitant to ask the question foremost on his mind. "How was…?" He nodded towards the child in his arms.

Now it was Daniel's turn to smile. Ruffling Matthew's hair, he said, "Kid kept me safe for days. Right, Matt?" He winked, and the boy returned his grin.

"You betcha, Daniel."

Satisfied, Jack kissed the top of his son's head. "Good man. Now, let's get you back to your Mother." And turning, they quickly followed the others out of the room, Teal'c falling in behind them to guard the rear.

Despite being burdened by so many civilians, they moved quickly through the corridors, heading back toward the established rendezvous point near the base's entrance. The noise around them had all but faded completely, and Jack hoped it meant they'd successfully defeated the initial resistance and not simply that they were preparing…

A sudden burst of shots, loud in the near silence, exploded from somewhere to their right as they crossed intersecting corridors. Jack threw himself backwards, out of the intersection line of fire, keeping Matthew beneath him as he fell. Daniel and Teal'c landed next to them. The others had made it through and were on the other side of the opening; bolts sprayed across the space between them.

"Nelson, get these people moving. We'll be right behind you," Jack ordered into his mike. Pushing himself off the ground, he passed Matthew to Daniel. "Take him."

Daniel took the boy as Jack pulled his rifle up and into position. He moved forward to Teal'c and together, crouching at the corner, they returned fire down the hall. They were the better shots, and the enemy's fire fell off as they died. Realizing no one was firing back anymore, Jack and Teal'c moved cautiously into the corridor. When no one resumed firing, Jack yelled over his shoulder, "Daniel, move _now_," and Daniel crossed behind them, Matthew clinging to his side.

Jack and Teal'c leapt after him, and together they sped down the corridor in the direction the others had taken just a few minutes earlier.

"Kindler?" Jack spoke into his earpiece as they moved.

"Kindler here."

"Nelson make it back to you?"

"He's here, Sir. Everyone's present and accounted for and at the rendezvous. Just waiting for you."

"Don't, Colonel. Take three of the jumpers and get back through the 'gate. But keep it open. We'll be right behind you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack sat at the controls with Teal'c to his right; Matthew sat strapped in on Daniel's lap behind them. They flew rapidly towards the 'gate, skimming the treeline.

And then there it was, the Stargate, visible in front of them, the glimmering silver pool of the event horizon at its center welcoming them in. Promising home.

Just as final escape seemed certain, an Al'kesh swooped down from across the clearing, landing in front of the 'gate. Blocking their access. It's hatch opened, pouring Alliance reinforcements out.

"Oh… Crap," Jack murmured under his breath. And then, into his headpiece, "Kindler… Shut the 'gate down. Now! You've got company. Looks like we're gonna have to get out another way…"

He turned the jumper around, away from the 'gate. Looking for a safe place to land.

And wait.

And plan.


	12. Illumination

The planet had two suns and three moons, two of which hung nearly full in the sky, bright with the reflected light of the twin suns, illuminating the night in a way unknown on Earth. Utterly alien and utterly beautiful.

Moon beams slanted through the jumper's front window, casting the interior in shifting black and white shadows. Yet, as he slept in Jack's arms, even the stark moonlight couldn't hide the softness of Matthew's features: the curve of his nose, the angle of his chin, impossibly long eyelashes resting against rounded cheek bones. A face infinitely precious. And he had come so close to losing it all. He wasn't sure he could have survived that. Not again….

His arms tightened around the boy reflexively as he slept. Holding him close.

And the child's eyes opened, glittering brightly in the white light, gazing straight up into his. "Hi, Daddy," he said, his voice heavy from slumber. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep, short stuff."

"Why not?"

"Too much on my mind."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Grown-up stuff."

"Oh…" Matthew's voice trailed off, but his eyes remained open, looking up at Jack thoughtfully.

"Now, try to get back to sleep."

"Okay."

Jack glanced out the window, trying to gauge how long they had before sunrise…. How long they could afford to sleep before waking… He hated the plan, hated putting Matthew back in anymore danger, but he just didn't see any other choice.

He glanced down at Matthew, expecting to find him asleep in his lap, but the child's eyes were still wide-open, looking up at him. "I thought you were going to go back to sleep."

"Uh-uh."

"Why not?"

"Too much on my mind."

Jack couldn't help smiling at Matthew's perfect echo of his own earlier words. "Like what?"

"Just… stuff."

"Oh. Care to share?"

"No. Not really."

Something in the way Matthew spoke, some slight hesitation, made Jack ask, "You sure?"

"… Yeah."

"'Cause, you know, you can tell me anything…"

Matthew opened his mouth, and for one moment Jack was certain he was going to speak. Then the child seemed to reconsider; he closed his mouth and shook his head. "No. It's nothing."

Only his voice broke a little as he spoke, and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. And Jack suddenly remembered. And understood. And knew there was only one thing he could do that might possibly help Matthew feel better. No matter how much it hurt. He needed to tell him the truth.

"Oh… Matt."

Matthew sniffed, but his voice was stronger - more controlled - as he asked, "What?"

"I … I think I owe you an apology, short stuff."

"For what?" The small voice wavered again with the question.

"I made a mistake, Matthew."

"You did?" The boy's disbelief was obvious.

"Before.. All this. Back at the SGC…." Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "I shouldn't have made you leave like I did, Matt. I should have taken the time to explain. Not… Done what I did. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have betrayed you. For what it's worth… I promise it will never happen again."

Matthew gazed up at him for one long, silent moment. And then, with a shudder, the dam broke completely. In one fluid movement he sprang up and twisted round, throwing his arms around Jack and clinging tightly, pouring out his pain and fear in great wracking sobs against his chest.

Jack could only hold him close while he wept, helpless to do more, unsure what real comfort his presence could offer. But when it was done, like a passing storm, Matthew lay still against his chest. Curled quietly in his father's arms. And Jack found that - amazingly - he somehow felt better himself.

Only then did Matthew ask, "Why, Daddy? Why did you make me go?"

"We - your mother and I - we wanted you to be safe."

"Safe?"

"We thought Earth was in danger. And if we sent you away… then you'd be safe."

Matthew looked up at him, and Jack could see the boy's utter confusion at his words. "Aren't I safe with you, Daddy?"

"Yes… But--" And then Jack stopped. Because, suddenly, it _didn't_ make any sense. And he understood Matthew's confusion completely.

Because Matthew was absolutely correct; he had been all along. He was safe with Jack - far safer than he could possibly be anywhere else in the Universe. How could they ever have thought differently?

He pulled the boy back into a hug, clasping him tightly to his chest. "You're right, Matthew. You are safe with me. And I swear, short stuff, I'll never send you away again."


	13. Into the Brink

He was sitting where he'd sat the last time, strapped in with Daniel in the chair behind Daddy. Out the big window in front of Daddy he could see the mountain they were flying towards.

He'd heard Daddy, Teal'c and Daniel make the plan last night, so he knew they were looking for a way back into the bad guys' place. Which seemed pretty stupid, and just a little bit scary, but Daddy had later explained that, because they couldn't get to the big circle - the 'Stargate' - they'd have to get a different ship which could fly away without it. So they had to go steal one from the bad guys. No matter how much it scared Matthew to be going back to that place.

But Daddy was here now - and Teal'c - and so he knew that, no matter how impossible it sounded to him… They'd be okay. He just had to remember what Daddy had told him: he had to do his job like a good little soldier and stay with Daniel and do everything Daniel told him to do without stopping to ask a lot of silly questions. Not that his questions were silly, Daniel had quickly reassured him, glaring at Daddy. Just that it would be silly to ask them then instead of waiting for later…

Still, Matthew couldn't help feeling just a little bit scared, anyway.

He glanced at his father sitting in front of him, tall and straight and not afraid of anything at all, and sat up a little bit straighter himself. If Daddy wasn't scared, than Matthew wouldn't be either. Or, at least, he'd try his best to pretend to be as brave as Daddy and Teal'c and Daniel were and to do everything he was told.

Just like a good little soldier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sky was still a pre-dawn grey when they found the entrance to the hangar. The cloaked jumper slipped in to what at first appeared no more than a large cleft in the rocks, but which opened up after a few seconds into a roughly hewn underground cavern.

"There," Teal'c, in the copilot's seat, pointed towards what they had been hoping to find. Several Al'Kesh sat at the back of the hangar, beyond the rows of Death Gliders nearer the entrance.

Jack circled the area for several minutes before finding an open spot near the entrance to one of the ships which was also relatively concealed from the rest of the hangar. He brought the jumper gently down into the empty space and began powering off the systems, keeping the cloaking shield on.

They left their seats and moved to the back of the jumper where they hefted their gear onto their backs; Jack and Teal'c checked their rifles, Daniel his pistol. Turning to Matthew, Jack crouched down in front of the boy. "You okay, short stuff?"

The child nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now… Remember what I told you. Stay with Daniel and do exactly what he says. No questions. Got it?"

"Yes… Sir."

Jack smiled despite his concern and kissed the boys cheek. And, then, taking his ubiquitous baseball hat off, he stuck it on his son's head. "Take care of that for me, okay?"

Matthew smiled as he straightened the cap. "You betcha, Daddy."

"Good man."

Jack stood up and turned to Daniel, instantly serious again. "You, too, Daniel."

Daniel simply nodded and clasped Matthew's hand. After so many years, no further words were necessary or adequate.

Jack turned to Teal'c, "Ready?"

At the Jaffa's nod, Jack hit the button to release the hatch. The door slowly opened, swinging downward. Jack knelt at the opening, covering Teal'c as the other man moved out into the hangar, becoming visible as he left the field of the protective cloak.

Nothing happened.

Teal'c quickly crossed the few meters separating the two ships to take up a covering position at the door of the Al'Kesh. Jack followed, and after a minute together on the other side, they had the Al'Kesh opened and slipped inside.

Daniel waited, hardly daring to breathe, for what seemed an eternity until Jack reappeared at the Al'Kesh door. His voice came through the speaker in Daniel's ear. "It's clear, Daniel. Bring him across."

Adjusting his grip on the child's hand, Daniel said, "Okay, kid. That's our cue," and stepped with him into the opening between the two ships.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Someone shouted, somewhere off to the right, followed almost immediately by blaster fire and the even louder blare of the klaxon overhead. Daniel dropped, pulling Matthew down to the floor with him. Jack returned fire, but the volume of counter-fire was increasing too rapidly as, alerted by the alarm, more Alliance troops joined the fight.

Daniel tried to get the boy moving forward, crawling across the floor, but the child was terrified. Unable to move. He looked up at his father, silently pleading, and Jack stared back, horror written large across his face.

And then Jack moved. Leaping across the space that separated him from his son, he grabbed the boy and threw him bodily toward the Al'Kesh's open door before following himself. Staying low, Daniel crawled after them, reaching the door and pulling himself inside. He stood up and slammed the door control shut before calling into his earpiece, "Teal'c… We made it. We're inside…"

The Al'Kesh's engines roared to life around them, Teal'c at the controls. The ship shot forward, toward the hangar entrance, and Daniel knelt down, next to Jack and Matthew, who lay together in a heap on the floor where they had landed.

"Matt… Jack… You okay?"

Matt squirmed free of his father. "Yeah, Daniel, I'm okay." Then, realizing Jack hadn't answered, "Daddy?"

Daniel grabbed Jack and turned him over, onto his back. A bright red halo of blood stained his uniform, spreading out from the blaster shot in his side, growing even as they watched.

"Daddy!"

Jack's eyes fluttered open, focusing on his son's face. He tried to smile through his obvious pain. "It's… Okay… I'll be okay… Matt…" he managed to get out before the pain dragged him back down into unconsciousness.

It shouldn't have happened. Jack's vest should have protected him from…

Daniel grabbed Matthew, feeling for and finding the bulge concealed beneath the child's coat. "Idiot," he murmured beneath his breath. Only he knew, if it had been his son, he'd have done the exact same thing himself.


	14. The More Things Change

The Al'Kesh clawed its way up through the atmosphere, engines straining at maximum thrust to escape the planet's gravity. A swarm of Death Gliders chased after it, cannon blasts bouncing harmlessly off the larger ship's shields.

Inside, Teal'c sat alone at the ship's controls, straining to draw every last bit of power from the engines; Matthew knelt next to Daniel in the cargo hold, holding his father's hand while Daniel administered what first aid he could. Even Matthew could tell, though - his dad would require better care, and fast, if he were to have a chance of surviving.

But first they had to escape the planet.

And they were nearly there. Just a few more seconds and they would be able to activate the hyperdrive.

Then, just as success seemed certain, a Ha'tek swept out across the planet's horizon, directly in front of them. Teal'c swerved, sending Matthew and Daniel sprawling across the cabin floor, and pushed the engines still harder, sending the ship toward the only escape route still available, but the engines, already overstrained, had nothing left to give. The Ha'tek easily outmaneuvered them; they were cut off.

There was no escape.

Then, in a flash of white, shuddering under the force of its rapid deceleration, a _Daedalus_-class deep space carrier swept out of hyperspace, coming to rest directly between them and the other ship. It glowed with the strength of its shields; its sides bristling with open gun ports.

But those were nothing compared to the voice which came clear and cold as ice over the open communications channel. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter, of the _USS George Hammond, _to the unknown Alliance Ha'tek. I'd suggest you stand-down immediately. Unless, of course, you'd like to find out just how quickly this ship - which _has_ access to an Asgard core - can reduce your ship to ashes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He drifted slowly out of deep, drug-induced sleep.

His mouth was dry. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

He opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed in a darkened infirmary - an earth cruiser infirmary. He couldn't tell which one, but he could make a pretty good guess.

His left side hurt. Badly. But his right…

Matthew, freshly washed and wearing a clean ACU undershirt that dwarfed his small frame, lay sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, curled against Jack's right side. He carefully tucked the blanket back up around his sleeping son.

And let the drugs carry him back to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The second time he woke, his head felt a bit clearer. His side hurt a little less badly. But Matthew still lay asleep next to him.

"Hey."

He looked away from Matthew to find Sam sitting in a chair next to his bedside. "Hi." She was dressed in her duty uniform, a few hairs fallen loose around her cheeks. She'd come directly to his bedside at the end of her day.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"It hurts like hell."

She pointed to the switch on the IV line next to him. "They've got you on a PCA. Again. Morphine."

"Mhmmm… Morphine."

She smiled slightly at his Homer impression, but grew quickly serious. "This is getting old, Jack." There was no accusation in her tone, simply deep exhaustion.

"I know." He followed her gaze to the child sleeping tucked against his side.

"He wouldn't leave you."

"I'm glad you didn't make him."

"Never."

He looked back up at her, at the worry etched into her face which even having them both back couldn't completely erase. "We need to talk," he said.

She smiled then, not with joy but relief. "I know…"


	15. Any Given Tuesday

Jack cast the line out over the water. It fell with a satisfying plop in exactly the right place. After a moment, he reeled it back in.

Nothing.

He pulled his arm back, ready to cast again, when footsteps behind him attracted his attention. Glancing back over his shoulder, he found Matthew standing in the doorway to the living room. His hair stood up unevenly on one side and he was rubbing the sleep out of one eye with a fist.

Jack put down the Wii Remote and the attached Nunchuck and turned to give the boy his full attention. "Hey, short stuff. Have a good nap?"

Matthew nodded, yawning sleepily as he did so. "Uh-huh." He padded across the thick rug and stopped next to Jack who lifted him up and perched him on his knee. Once seated, Matthew glanced at the TV in front of the sofa. "Whatcha playin?"

"Bass fishing."

"You winning?"

"You tell me. Look at the score."

Matthew did, and giggled. "Daddy, you can't catch _anything_."

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Can I have a turn?"

Jack grabbed the controllers and handed them to Matthew. Then, as the boy began to play, he remembered: "Oh, I almost forgot… I got an email from your Mommy while you were sleeping."

Not taking his eyes off the screen - or the fish he was already reeling in - Matthew asked, "What'd she want?"

* * *

TO: gonefishin  
FROM: CARTER, SAMANTHA  
SENT: 23APRIL 1621Z

Jack,

Don't have much time, it's been crazy here today. When is it not? Forgot to ask Matthew this morning which he wanted me to pick up on my way home tonight. Pizza or Chinese?

Gotta go.

Love to you both ,

Sam

--

SAMANTHA CARTER  
Brigadier General, U. S. Air Force  
Commander  
Stargate Command

* * *

To: CARTER, SAMANTHA  
From: gonefishin

S -

Pizza. Pepperoni or there'll be tears.

LA - J

* * *

_- fin_


End file.
